Normal Lives
by Purplepandax3
Summary: What if the war never happened? What if, Class Zero lived as regular students going to Akademia? They have completely normal lives...well, almost normal.
1. After School

Chapter One.

~Ace~

_The answer is two? No, one. _

Ace sat in his room trying to solve math problems. He's usually good at math, and would usually score high, but today just wasn't his day. They had to take 3 tests today because his teacher, Kurasame felt like it. He groaned.

After attempting another problem, he gave up. He went over to his bed. It was Friday, but Ace decided to do homework. He ignored Jack's pleas about going to the coffee shop and went straight to his room.

He was about to fall asleep until...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ace tried to ignore the knocks, until he heard a loud voice.

''Hey yo! It's Friday! Get your lazy butt out of bed and come with us, you hear!?"

It was Nine. Ace ignored him and rolled over. But after a while, he got out of bed. _If Nine were to continue knocking, he would break my door. _He sighed and opened the door. He was greeted by an angry Nine and a waving Jack.

''Heeeeeeey pal!'' Jack waved. He stepped into Ace's room and sat down on his bed. ''Want to come with us to the coffee shop?''

''Didn't you ask me already?" Ace asked, annoyed.

''Yeah, but, pleeeeeeease?'' Jack begged. ''All of us are going! Come on, pleeeeeease?''

''Yeah man.'' Nine said. ''We're all hanging out. I mean.'' He walked over to Ace and pulled on his shirt. ''It's Friday. Hang out with us!'' He let go. ''Unless, you don't like us.''

_Well, some of you maybe. _Ace thought, but he ignored those thoughts. It's true, they are classmates and they should hang out. Nine was right for once. Sighing, Ace nodded his head. ''Sure, fine.''

Jack grinned. ''Yaay! You're going to have so much fun!''

_Fun? I hope you're not thinking about splashing coffee on me. _He shook his head and smiled. ''Let's go?''

''Yay! Acey's coming!'' Cinque shoved Nine aside and clung on to Ace. ''You're going to have fun!'' She looked at Jack. ''You reserved a table, right Jacky?''

Jack nodded. ''Yep!'' He smiled at Ace. ''Let's go.''

* * *

The coffee shop was crowded. Ace had to gently shove people aside to follow Jack.

It took a while to get to the back of the room, but once they did, Ace was greeted by a smiling Class Zero.

''Hey, there he is!'' Eight smiled.

''And you were actually going to ditch us.'' Seven laughed. ''That's so low of you.''

Ace scoffed and sat next to Deuce. ''Oh, hello Ace. How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' He answered. ''I was in the middle of doing homework but...'' He looked at Jack. He just shrugged.

''Come on, dude, lighten up!'' Cater said. ''It's Friday! Enjoy!''

Ace nodded. ''Yeah, yeah.''

''Then after!'' Jack announced. ''We're going to my room to hang out!''

''Your room?'' Sice asked. ''I thought your room was dirty!''

''It is...'' Jack said. ''So, um, before we play video games, would you guys, uh, help me clean it?''

''You're hopeless.'' Queen answered. She shook her head and sipped her coffee.

''This coffee is good.'' Eight chimed in. ''Is this the only coffee shop in Akademia?''

''Yeah.'' King answered. ''The next one is in McTighe.''

''Really?'' Trey asked. ''Have you been there?''

''Ooo! Oooo!'' Cinque excitedly jumped up and down. ''Pick me!" She stopped jumping and smiled. ''They sell really great coffee! You should try it, Trey!''

He smiled. ''I should, huh?"

''Hey, there he is.'' Ace looked up and saw Machina and Rem.

''Hello everyone!'' Rem smiled and sat next to Queen.

Machina stood next to Ace and slapped him on the back. ''You idiot. There's a lot of more important stuff than homework, you know!''

Ace sighed. ''Be quite, Machina.''

''So!'' Jack said. ''Are we still going to my place afterwords?''

Sice shrugged. ''I guess. But I'm not helping you clean.''

Deuce nodded. ''Yeah...sorry Jack.''

''That's okay!'' He jumped onto King's back. ''This guy can help me!''

King sighed. ''No, leave me alone.''

Ace laughed. ''I'll help. It's the least I can do.''

* * *

_Big mistake. _Ace thought as he entered Jack's room. Ace, along with Cater and Eight stood in the doorway of Jack's messy room. It was a big mess. Clothes and old snacks laid everywhere. Papers were scattered everywhere.

Cater's eye twitched. ''You mean...we have to clean all of this?''

''Yep!'' Jack said. ''Let's get down to business!''

''Easy for you to say.'' Eight said. ''You're planning to leave us, huh?'' He pointed to Jack's pocket. ''I see snacks in there!''

''Oh no!'' Cater said, grabbing Jack and pushing him inside. ''Mister, you're going to stay here and help!''

''Fine, fine!'' Jack yelled. ''Please, Cater, calm down!''

Ace stood there. _I rather be at home, studying. _He sighed and picked up the broom.

* * *

''What a day!'' Ace shouted as he jumped onto bed. He closed his eyes, remembering the horrible memories that took place.

_While cleaning up Jack's room, Ace found a rat under his bed._

_''What is that!?'' Cater shrieked. _

_''Oh.'' Jack pulled out of his fridge and looked at the rat. ''That's Tom. He must have died while I was at school.''_

_''Why do you have one!?'' Ace asked._

_''I kinda...'' Jack sratched his head. ''Stole one from the Science lab? Hehe...''_

_''But they searched all the rooms that day.'' Eight said. ''How did they miss yours?''_

_''I hid Tom in my backpack.'' Jack admitted. ''But, I forgot to feed him after a week, and I guess he just died.''_

_''You guess?'' Cater asked. ''Get him out of here!''_

_Jack sighed and walked over to Tom. ''Anyone want to help me build him a proper burial?''_

_''Just get him out of here!'' Cater shouted._

Ace rolled over to his side. ''Never again.'' He sighed and fell asleep.


	2. The Teacher

Chapter Two.

~Deuce~

''Um, Deuce, what are you talking about?''

Deuce sat with Cinque in the music room. She was trying to teach Cinque how to play the Flute, but she wasn't getting it.

Luckily, Deuce wasn't frustrated. ''Maybe, we should end our lessons today?''

''No, please!'' Cinque pleaded. ''Deuce, you're my last hope, please?''

Deuce sighed. She couldn't say ''no'' to anyone! She had to help those in need. ''But, tell me why you want to learn how to play the Flute.''

Cinque smiled. ''Oh! No problem.'' She stood up. ''I want to join King's band!''

''King has a band?'' Deuce asked. ''Since when?''

''Since forever!'' Cinque said. ''Jacky's the drummer, Trey plays the violin and King's the guitarist! And now they need Cinque! The Flutist!''

_A drummer, violinist, guitarist and a...flutist? It could fit. _Deuce thought. She looked at Cinque. She had pleading eyes. She sighed. ''Okay, but please, let me talk, okay?''

''You got it Deuce! Cinque will shut her mouth and let you teach!'' She sat down on the chair.

Deuce giggled. ''Alright, then.''

* * *

After teaching Cinque for 5 hours, Deuce was tired. She grabbed her dorm keys and opened the door. She reached for the light and jumped on her bed. After a few minutes, she sat up. ''I shouldn't be sleeping...'' She said.

She forced herself to get up. She walked over to the closet and looked for her old Flute books. ''Let's see...beginner Flute...where is that book?'' She opened old boxes and found the thing she was looking for. ''Ah, here!'' She removed the dust from the book and smiled. ''Yep, this is perfect for Cinque's lesson!'' She hugged the book and jumped into bed. ''Cinque will become a good Flute player!'' At that thought, she fell asleep.

Deuce woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday, and the sun was about to rise. She glanced over at the clock. ''5:20...huh?'' She yawned and walked over to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. ''I must have been tired!'' She grabbed the hairbrush and combed her hair. ''I like teaching though.'' She smiled at the thought of Cinque. ''I want to help. And maybe, more people would want Flute lessons too?''

''DEUCE! IT'S ME!'' Cinque's voice startled her. She knocked on the door. ''OPEN, OPEN!''

Deuce finished brushing her hair and ran to open the door. Cinque stood there, holding the flute Deuce gave her. ''Hello Mrs. Deuce!'' She said, walking inside.

''Um, morning!'' Deuce smiled, closing the door.

Cinque looked around. ''Your room is cute!'' She pointed at the posters. ''It's all of us, huh?''

''That's right.'' Deuce nodded. ''It's when we went to the park, remember?''

''Oh, who could forget that day?'' Cinque asked. ''It was the day we pranked Nine! It was so funny!''

Deuce smiled. She opened her fridge and took out some yogurt. ''How come you're here so early? Lessons don't start until 10:00, correct?''

''Yeah, but everyone is having breakfast together!'' Cinque said. ''They sent me to get you! Get ready, Deucey!''

She looked at the clock. ''Right now? Is everyone awake?''

Cinque nodded. ''Yes! Because Cinque woke them up! I wanted to show them my amazing Flute playing!''

_So that's why? _Deuce giggled. ''Well, yeah, you have been doing better lately!''

''Yeah! And hopefully Kingly will allow me, right?''

Deuce nodded. ''Of course!''

* * *

Sure enough, Cinque played loud and proud. King looked impressed but Jack kept flinching. She was kinda off during some parts...

When she finished her song, she ran up to King. ''Well? Well?''

King glanced at Deuce. ''Well, she did sound good.''

Deuce let out a sigh of relieve. ''Thank goodness.''

''But..'' Jack said. ''A flute player doesn't fit into our band!''

''Come on now.'' Trey said. ''She did sound good. And Deuce worked hard.''

Cinque nodded. ''Yes, Deucey did.''

King thought for a minute. ''Okay, she can play Flute in a couple of songs.''

''YAAY!'' Cinque cheered. She pulled Deuce out of her seat and danced. ''Cinque's in a band! Cinque's in a band! Yaaay!''

''You don't look so happy.'' Sice commented as she looked at Jack.

Jack sighed. ''Well, we gotta give everyone a chance, right?'' He looked towards Trey. He nodded.

* * *

A few weeks later, the band released their first song. It sounded great, but Cinque seemed to be a little off at some parts. Unfortunately, it didn't get into Akademia's top 10 Music.

''Well, it's okay!'' Cinque said. ''There's always next time, right everyone?'' She hugged King's back.

King sighed. ''Sure, sure. Next time.'' Jack shook his head. Trey just smiled.

''Well, there's always room for improvement!" Deuce giggled.


	3. New Opportunities

Chapter 3.

~Trey~

_All done! _Trey let out a sigh of relief. _I was afraid I wouldn't finish in time! _Trey placed the stack of papers aside and jumped on to his bed.

''Tomorrow will be the interviews.'' He said out loud. ''Then I will be the new student teacher!''

Trey was super excited. Ever since Kurasame announced a new program that a student would be picked to teach a class, Trey jumped at the opportunity.

He thought he was the smartest student out there, with the second smartest being Queen. Even she wasn't as smart as he was. Luckily, Queen didn't volunteer for this, if she did, he wouldn't be picked. ''Finish early and get called on early.'' He smiled.

The papers weren't due for another week but Trey wanted to get them done early. As the old saying goes,''_The first one done gets the job!'' _Trey totally believed that saying.

_Tomorrow I will hand in the papers and I'll get interviewed right away! _He looked at the clock and smiled. ''_The early I sleep, the early I will wake!'' _And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

''Good work.'' Kurasame said the next morning. It was 6:30 in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping, but Trey woke up early just to be the first one there. ''I will start interviews soon.''

_Yes! Everything is going as planned. _He smiled to himself. But he had one question. ''Sir, if I may ask, who are we going to teach?''

''We're not sure yet.'' Kurasame answered. He walked over to his desk and placed the papers inside the drawers. ''We're going to put the students with the lowest grades in these classes. I'm sure you know who already, huh?''

Trey thought for a minute. _Lowest grades...? Like..._

* * *

_''A 55!?'' Cater screamed. Kurasame had just finished handing back their English tests. As usual, Cater didn't do so well._

_''You did better then me!'' Nine sighed, holding up his paper. ''A 33? And I studied really hard this time!" _

_''Did you?" Queen asked. ''Or were you at the arcade, playing games?'' She shifted her glasses._

_''Hey, don't blame me.'' Nine said under his breath. ''They shouldn't add new games every week.''_

_Trey smiled proudly at his 99. Even though Queen beat him by 100, he was still happy he passed._

_Maybe I can tutor Cater and Nine one day? He thought to himself._

* * *

Trey sighed. ''Cater tries really hard. It's Nine I'm worried about.''

Kurasame nodded. ''Good. Worrying about your classmates. You'll make a good teacher, one day.''

Trey smiled at the compliment. _I sure hope so. _

''Heeeey buddeeeey!'' Jack said as he entered the classroom. ''How come you're here so early?''

''I handed my papers in.'' Trey explained.

''Papers?" Cater asked. ''What for?''

''Oh, for the student teaching thing, right?" Deuce asked.

Trey nodded. ''Yeah, I volunteered.''

''Seriously?'' Sice asked. ''Who would want to teach other students? That's the worst thing ever.''

''Not if you're smart, Sicey!'' Cinque chimmed in.

Sice sighed. She was annoyed by Cinque's dumb nicknames. ''Don't call me Sicey.''

''Anyway.'' Jack said, changing the subject. ''When is the interviews?''

''Tomorrow.'' Kurasame told them. ''So Trey, I hope you're ready.''

''I am.'' Trey smiled proudly.

Kurasame nodded and looked at the clock. ''Time to start class.'' He said walking towards the front.

* * *

Trey wasn't really scared at all. In fact, he was super confident. He had answered all the questions in full complete sentences and to his best ability. The job was definitely his.

''Good job on your interview.'' Kurasame complimented.

It was after school. Kurasame had finished interviewing a few students. But most of them didn't seem so good. Then finally it was Trey's turn. As he excitedly entered the classroom, Kurasame prepared for the worst.

But turns out, Trey was actually very smart. Kursame feared that he would bore his students, but throughout the interview, he controlled himself and let Kurasame talk.

And he had proper understanding of the history of Orience, which to his surprise, most students didn't know.

''The results will be posted on Monday.'' Kurasame announced.

Trey looked at his watch. ''It's Friday though, sir.''

''Correct.'' He responded. ''But, I have more interviews.''

''More?''

Kurasame nodded. ''Yeah. Um, oh, there she is.''

Trey looked at the doorway. His eyes opened wide. ''Q-Queen!?'' He screeched.

Queen fixed her glasses. ''Precisely. Hello, Trey.''

''Queen decided to turn in her papers late.'' Kurasame explained. ''Most people of Class Zero encouraged her.''

''Like who?'' Trey asked.

''Nine.'' Queen answered sitting down. ''He wanted me to beat you.''

_That figures. _Trey sighed. _That guy never liked me anyway. _

''Well Trey, if you may, it's Queen's turn.'' Kurasame said.

Trey nodded. ''Right. Good luck, Queen.''

Queen stared at him. After a while, she smiled. ''Thank you.''

_She's smiling because she knows she'll beat me. _Trey sighed and left the classroom.

* * *

Trey rushed to the classroom early Monday morning. He felt excited and worried. _What if he gives the job to Queen? _He asked. _Well, she may be smart, but I'm smarter, right? _

He stopped in front of the door. ''I can't open it.'' He sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Trey quickly turned around.

''Heeeeey, Trey. What's up!?"

Trey turned around. It was Cinque. ''Oh, hey.''

Cinque smiled. ''Why are you so early?''

''I could ask you the same.'' He answered. Then he frowned. ''You didn't have an interview either, did you?''

Cinque shook her head. ''No, no! Cinque doesn't want to be a teacher!''

Trey sighed. _Thank goodness. _''Is...Kurasame there?"

''Yeah! He's hanging a white paper on the wall! Trey, do you know what that is?''

''Oh yeah.'' He answered. ''I know what it is.'' With that, he pushed the doors open and ran to the front of the room. Kurasame finished hanging the paper and stepped aside. ''T-Thank you, Sir.'' He looked at the paper carefully.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

''Turns out, both you and Queen did good during the interview.'' Kurasame explained. ''So, we assigned the two of you to teach the class.''

Queen suddenly opened the door. ''Sir, is it posted?''

Kurasame nodded. ''Go ahead.''

Queen ignored Trey's eyes and walked straight to the front. She stood on her tippy toes and looked at the paper.

Silence.

After a while, she looked at Trey. She looked rather...happy? ''Good job Trey.'' She extended out her hand. ''On Saturday, we're officially teachers.''

Trey smiled. ''Yeah, I'm looking forward to it.''

''Yaaay Queen!'' Cinque burst through the doors and hugged her. ''You did it! I knew you could!''

''What about me?'' Trey laughed.

Cinque looked at him. ''Yaaay Trey! I knew you could do it!''

He laughed. ''Thanks.''

''Oh, there's the new teacher.'' Trey looked ahead. It was Nine.

''Hey.'' Trey said. He looked towards Queen. She ignored his eyes.

''Good job, yeah?'' He complimented. ''I wonder who you're going to teach.''

''Actually.'' Kurasame interrupted. ''We already decided on that.'' He looked at Nine seriously. ''Nine, because your grades are lowest in the class, I assigned you to Queen and Trey's class.''

Trey looked confused. ''Me and Queen?''

''Yes. We decided to make you both teachers. As both of you could teach a class. Can you not?''

''Yes we can sir!'' Queen answered.

Kurasame nodded. ''And once Cater gets here, we'll...''

''I'M LATE.'' Cater rushed into the room. She got to the front and sighed. ''I forgot to set my alarm clock! Turns out...'' She glanced around. ''I'm early for once.''

Kursame cleared his throat. ''Well, good. You're finally early for once.'' Once Cater settled down in her seat, he told her the news. ''Cater, since you also have one of the lowest grades in class, I'm assigning you to Trey and Queen's Saturday school.''

''Saturday school, again?'' Cater groaned.

''Is that a problem?'' Kurasame asked.

Cater sighed. ''Well no. It's just that, me and Eight had something planned...''

''Ooooo.'' Nine teased. ''Like a date?''

''You shut your mouth.'' Cater shouted. ''He wanted to show me a new book he got.''

''Seriously?" Queen asked. ''Since when do you read?"

''O-Okay.'' Cater sighed. ''I'll be there.''

''Good.'' Kurasame nodded. He walked towards the front. As everyone arrived he walked back to his desk. ''If I were you, I would get a lesson ready.''

Trey looked at Queen. She nodded. ''Alright, we're on it.''


	4. Study Group

Chapter 4.

~Cater~

''Stupid Trey. He's my teacher but he's unavailable!'' Cater stomped around her room.

It was Thursday, but she couldn't enjoy it.

She had a big test tomorrow and needed help. She went to Trey's room, demanded that he open his door but was turned away. Even though Trey was one of the smartest, he was still the meanest person Cater had ever met.

And now, Cater had no teacher and no one to study with. She wanted to ask Queen, but she was really scary when bothered. Especially if you didn't make any plans.

So, Kurasame suggested a study group.

_''A study group, really?'' _Cater asked. She didn't want to study with just anyone. They had to be someone she knew, someone smart so she could copy their answers.

_''Yes...really.'' _Kurasame said. _''This test is very important. I suggest you go to the library and get some help. There's usually people studying there after school.''_

_''Guess I have no choice.'' _Cater sighed.

''Guess I really have no choice.'' She quoted herself. She grabbed her house keys, opened the door, and went straight to the library.

* * *

Akademia looked weird during the night. Students would be all around, reading, talking or sleeping, but nobody was around.

Cater felt uncomfortable as she walked through the empty hallways, trying to make way towards the library. She thought she heard someone behind her, so she quickened her pace, and ran towards the library.

Much to her surprise, the library was packed. The tables were full of students studying.

As Cater searched around for a table, she saw someone she knew. Eight. He was sitting alone, reading the book Kurasame had assigned them. ''Eight!'' She screamed.

Angry students turned and looked at her. But Cater ignored them. As she made her way towards Eight, he finally looked up and noticed her. ''Cater? What are you doing here?"

''I should ask you the same.'' Cater said, sitting next to him.

''You know, studying.'' Eight said as he held up the book. ''Remember, Kurasame assigned us to read this book. We're having a quiz on it tomorrow.''

Cater nodded. ''Yeeeah, but I don't feel like reading.'' She leaned back in her chair. ''Can you tell me the plot?''

''Cater...'' Eight sighed. ''It's actually a good book. And we only have to read two chapters! Come on, you can do it.''

She sighed. She placed her backpack on the chair and took the book out. They were given this book a week ago, and Cater didn't even put her name on it. In fact, she was sleeping when Kurasame handed it to them. ''Thanks for the encouragement.'' She sighed. ''Are you with someone?''

Eight nodded. ''Yeah. Sice and Nine were suppose to be here. But where are they?''

''Hey!'' Nine shouted. Annoyed students looked at Nine, but of course he ignored them. ''Sorry we're late, yo!''

''Can you shut your mouth?'' Sice asked. She was more annoyed by Nine then anyone. Especially since she was forced to sit next to him. As they made their way to the table, they were surprise to see Cater. ''Huh, Cater? Why are you here?''

''I need to study.'' She admitted, scratching her head.

''Didn't you ask Trey though?'' Nine asked her.

Cater shook her head. ''No, that meanie told me to go away.'' She sighed. ''So, I came here, hoping to get some studying done.''

''Well, you're in luck.'' Sice said taking the book out. ''We're here to study too.''

Nine nodded. ''Yeah, we asked Queen, but she yelled at us. Like what the heck, yo?''

''If you didn't continue to knock on her door and annoy her, then maybe she would've helped us.'' Sice explained. ''But he was all like, Hey yo! Can you help us? Helloooooo?''

''And then what happened...?'' Eight asked.

''She opened the door, threw a pencil at Nine and told him to go away.'' Sice said. ''So we did. And now, here we are. All because of Nine and his stupidness.''

Nine huffed. ''Well Sice, she threw you out too, didn't she?"

''Can we just study!?'' Sice yelled. ''I want to pass this test.''

Eight chuckled. ''Yeah, let's study.''

Cater looked at the book. It had long paragraphs that Cater didn't really care to read. But she need to pass this test. _It's now or never. _''Hey guys?'' She asked, calling their attention. ''Why don't we study together?''

''Study together?'' Nine asked. ''How?''

''Like...read the story together.''

Eight nodded. ''I like that idea.'' He looked at Sice. ''How are we going to split this?''

''We read one paragraph each?'' Sice suggested.

''Aww! That will take forever!'' Nine groaned.

Sice rolled her eyes. ''Come on, just read. You know how too, don't you?''

''Of course! I'm a reading tank, you know!"

Eight laughed. ''I'm sure.'' He looked at Cater. ''Ready?''

Cater reached into her backpack and took out some paper. ''Yeah, I'm just going to take some notes too.''

Sice nodded. ''Good idea.''

* * *

They stayed up all night yesterday. Nine was the first one to fall asleep, followed by Sice and Eight. Cater tried her best to stay awake, but her eyes were failing her. As she sat comfortable in her chair, she leaned on the sleeping Eight, and fell asleep.

Eight was the first to wake. As he looked around, he looked surprise that Cater was leaning on him. He gently moved her into a comfortable position so that her head was against the chair. He noticed that Sice and Nine were already gone. He panicked. ''Cater!" He gently shook her. ''We're late! Wake up!''

''The story is about a Princess who...'' She looked around. Her vision was still blurry, but she could see Eight a bit. ''H-Huh? Eight? Did the duck save the Princess?''

Eight chuckled. ''Well, at least you remember that part of the story.'' He jumped out of his seat. ''We're late for class, but Kurasame takes at least 10 minutes to get there.'' He smiled. ''Let's get going, okay?''

Cater nodded. ''Uh...yeah.'' She picked up her book and placed it in her backpack. She smiled at Eight and walked towards the classroom.

* * *

''Good job, most of you.'' Kurasame had the tests in his hands. He was smiling for once. ''I'm surprised that most of you passed this test.'' He started handing them out.

Cater kept moving in her seat. She was confident that she got at least an B, but she was having doubts. The questions were hard, and she was surprised she finished after Queen.

Finally, Kurasame handed Cater her test. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and looked at the score.

To her surprise she did quite well.

''Well, it's not an A.'' Kurasame commented. ''But at least it's not an F.''

Cater smiled at her C+. She wasn't sure if she should celebrate or cry. She glanced at Nine who had his face in his hands. She grinned. _At least I did better than him! _


	5. The Matchmaker

Chapter 5.

~Cinque~

''Thanks for coming with me, Queeney!''

Queen shifted her glasses. She hated that nickname. She never really understood why Cinque gave everyone nicknames. But everyone else, seemed to like it, so Queen had no choice. ''Um, sure. It's the least I can do.''

Cinque nodded. ''Yeah! After that hard test, you just got to let loose, right!?"

''Right...'' Queen answered. ''So anyway, where did you bring me?"

''The candy shop!'' Cinque answered. She opened the big door and they entered the candy shop. This certain shop opened recently, and everyone from Akademia goes here after school. Though it's creator is unknown, it's pretty popular. ''You'll love the candy they sell here, Queen!''

''I doubt it.'' She said scanning the candies. She looked at the big gummy bears on the shelf. _I can't ruin my perfect record of having no cavities! _She glanced at Cinque. _I bet she has 1 million!_

Cinque danced around. She was in wonderland. ''Wooooo! We're in candy world! The greatest place in the entire world!''

''Honestly...'' Queen sighed. ''If there was ever war, your weapon would probably be a giant candy cane!''

Cinque giggled. ''Hahaha! Good one!'' She ran over to the chocolate teddy bears. ''Mmmm! Ever wonder how they make this?''

''Nope.'' Queen answered. ''Can we make this quick? I rather be studying.''

''Yep! Let me just pick some candy!'' Cinque ran deeper into the shop. ''Let's see, where are those marshmallows that Cater likes?'' She secretly wanted to get a heart shaped marshmallow for Eight, and say that Cater gave it to him. She knew all about Cater and Eight. And she acts really weird around him. _Don't worry Cater! The Love Doctor is here! _She grabbed the heart shaped marshmallow and placed it inside her basket. ''Alright! Time for Deuce!'' She looked around.

* * *

''It's not Valentines day...is it?'' Cinque overheard Eight ask Trey.

''Hmmm.'' Trey thought for a minute. ''I don't think so. Why?''

Eight reached into his backpack and took out the heart shaped marshmallows. ''This is why.''

''Ooooohh!'' Cinque shouted. She jumped out of her seat and clung onto Eight. ''Someone has a admirer!''

Eight scratched his head. ''Me? But why?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Trey asked. ''She's been with you all this time.''

Eight glanced at Cinque. She was confused. ''Cinque...you?"

She jumped away from Eight. ''Me? Aw, come on Eighty, I can't even afford candy!''

Trey nodded. ''That's true. But I didn't mean Cinque.'' He turned and pointed to the girl sleeping at her desk. ''Her.''

''Cater?'' Eight shrieked, loud enough for even Kurasame to stop teaching.

''Eight.'' He said. ''Is there a problem?''

''No, sir.''

''Did you finish all of your work?''

''Yes sir.''

He nodded and turned his attention back to the board. Eight sighed. ''Cater? She...likes me?''

''I don't know.'' Trey said. ''But there was a rumor going on.''

''Rumor?'' Eight asked. ''What?''

''That Cater liked one of her own friends.''

''That could be anyone.'' Cinque said. ''Right Trey?''

Trey nodded. ''Correct. But most people would think it's Cater because she's always talking about you. Even to me.''

''Really?'' Eight's eyes lit up. He glanced at her and smiled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud smack. They all turned around and saw Cater rubbing her head. Kurasame stood next to her, he looked angry. ''Cater! Why are you asleep in class?

Cater wanted to cry. She looked at her scattered papers and sighed. ''Um, sorry sir! I stayed up all night studying!''

Kurasame rolled his eyes. ''That's a giant lie, isn't it? According to the last few tests, you haven't been studying enough.'' He looked at her papers. ''Get your work done.''

Cater nodded. ''Yes sir...'' As he walked away, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Cinque giggled. ''Maybe she needs help?'' She glanced at Eight.

Eight flinched. After a minute, he nodded and walked over to the confuse Cater.

Cinque grinned. _My plan is working! _She glanced over at Deuce. She was reading a book. _Time for Deucy and Acey!_

Trey looked at Cinque. ''Um...are you okay?''

''Totally!'' Cinque said walking towards Deuce. ''See you!"

''Um...okay.'' Trey sighed. He shook his head and continued to watch Eight and Cater.

* * *

''Helloooooo Deucey~!'' Cinque shouted. She stood in front of Deuce's door, waiting for her.

''Oh hello.'' Deuce answered. She reached into her backpack and took out her keys. ''How are you?''

''I'm fine.'' Cinque smiled. ''My flute skills are better!''

''I've heard!'' Deuce smiled back. ''You guys are the talk of Akademia, you know!''

Cinque looked at Deuce. ''Really? I didn't know.'' She scooted over so Deuce could open her door.

''What's up? Need lessons or...'' Deuce opened the door. ''You want to steal food again?''

Cinque frowned. ''Sorry Deucey, I was hungry. And I was locked out of my room.''

Deuce giggled. ''It's alright! But what's up? Are you okay?''

''I just wanted to know something.'' She started. ''Um, what's up with you and Ace?''

''Me and Ace?'' Deuce asked confused. ''Nothing. Why?"

Cinque nodded. ''I see. Do you like him, Deucey?''

Her cheeks turned red. ''O-Of course not! A-and besides, Ace isn't interested in me anyways! It's alright!''

_Maybe I should just focus on Cater and Eight? _Cinque thought. _Yeah, maybe. _She stood up and smiled at Deuce. ''Thank you, see ya, Deucey!'' And ran out the door.

''O-oh, okay!'' She waved. ''Have a good evening!'' She shouted into the empty hallway.

* * *

Cinque stood in front of Cater's desk. There she was, asleep again. Luckily, Kurasame was absent today, and their substitute didn't care what they did. Everyone besides Cater and Cinque, left the room. It was the perfect time. ''Cater?'' She gently tapped Cater's shoulder. ''Cater? You awake?"'

She moved a bit. After a while, she woke up. ''Huh? Where is everyone...?''

''They're outside.'' Cinque said. ''We have a sub, so everyone decided to leave.''

''R-Really?'' Cater asked standing up. ''Maybe we should...''

''Wait!'' Cinque grabbed Cater's arm. ''Can I ask something?''

Cater nodded. ''Sure, what?''

''Um...what do you...uh, think of...Eight?''

''Eight?'' Cater scratched her head. ''Well, he's a very nice guy. He helped me study that one time, he can be funny...kinda weird. I don't know, why?''

''Just curious.'' Cinque answered.

Cater's face lit up. ''Do you like him by any chance?''

Cinque shook her head. ''Eight? No!''

Cater laughed. ''Okaay. Whatever you say.'' She started laughing.

''Cater?''

They turned around and saw Eight. He looked nervous but his eyes were staring straight at Cater.

''Yeah? What?'' She answered.

''Can I talk to you?'' He showed her the heart shaped marshmallow.

Cater looked confused. ''Hmmm? What's that?''

Eight sighed. _I knew she would deny it. She's always like that. _''You gave this to me right? From that new candy shop?"

''Me?'' She asked confused. ''I don't even know where that's at! And I don't even have money.''

Eight frowned. He had hopes that Cater liked him back. But sadly, she didn't return those feelings. ''Oh, okay.'' He said. He placed the marshmallow on Cater's desk. ''This is for you.'' And left.

Cater looked confused. ''What was that about?''

Cinque shrugged. ''Who knows.'' _Well, it was a good attempt at least._

* * *

**Cater and Eight ;_;. **


	6. First Job

Chapter 6.

~Sice~

''Can I get a job or not?'' Sice asked. She waiting a long time for this moment. She wanted a job months ago, but Kurasame wouldn't give her a job unless she raised her grades. Now that she had straight B-'s, maybe Kurasame would allow her?

He carefully scanned her previous tests. One test was out of 50, and she scored a 39. _That's a C. _Kurasame thought. _True, it's not a fail, but it's low in my book. _Then, he looked at her other tests. This time, it was an English test. This test was out of 45. He flipped through the pages and saw her grade. Since passing English was required AT LEAST to get a job, Kurasame had to give it to her. ''You scored a 35 on this test. That's pretty good. You even beat out Cater who studied hard for this.''

Sice scoffed. ''Hah, Cater's a joke. She doesn't study when she needs to.''

Kurasame stared at her. ''Such a mean remark. She's your classmate you know.''

''I don't care about any of them.''

''Well then.'' Kurasame said, placing her tests scores on the side. ''The best job I can give you is with Jack.''

_With Jack!? _Sice screamed in her head. ''D-Doing...what?''

''Jack works at the cafeteria, did you know that?''

Sice nodded. ''Yeah, he likes to brag about it. He prepares and serves lunch, right?''

''Correct. But they need someone who can prepare desert. Think you can do that? I personally think it's a good choice for you...since you lack social skill.''

''Me? Lack social skill?'' Sice laughed. ''Please, everyone likes me!"

''Really?'' Kurasame sighed. He reached into his desk. ''Here, let me stamp your papers.''

Sice smiled. _I got it! My work permit! _She watched carefully as Kurasame stamped her paper. ''Alright, you're free to work.'' He said. ''I'm sure you'll make a great chief one day!''

_Stupid. I'm only the desert person. And what's up with that smile? _But Sice shook those thoughts out of her head. _I got better stuff to do then worry about Mr. Mask._

* * *

Sice walked confidently to the cafeteria. She was happy! She was finally moving on with her life. _And after I graduate from this dumb school, I can finally be president! _It was Sice's dream to boss people around. She grinned evilly.

She opened the cafeteria doors and looked around. Rebecca, one of the cafeteria workers, looked up and smiled. ''Oh, hello. Are you the new girl?''

''Guess I am.'' Sice responded. She looked around. She didn't see Jack. _Hah, maybe the little dweeb quit? Good, time for me to show off my skills. _''Yeah, I got my work permit...''

''I'm heeeeeeere Becky!'' Jack shouted. He kicked the door open and ran over to Rebecca and smiled. ''And on time too!" He stopped smiling when he noticed Sice. ''S-Sice!? What are you doing here!?"

''Hah, Kurasame gave me a job. I guess we're working together.''

Jack sighed. ''Well, looks like my evenings are ruined.''

Sice glared. ''What's that suppose to mean?''

''Well, talk to Emina, she's in charge of this.'' Rebecca said pointing to the backdoor. ''But be warned, she's kind of crazy.''

Sice nodded. ''Um, okay, thanks.'' She gave Jack a look and started walking towards the back._ Great, I have to work with the weird ones. Guess it's better then staying in my room and reading. _She opened the back doors. ''Heeeey, Emina! Are you in here!?"

''Over here!'' She yelled.

Sice followed the voice and entered a strange room. It was pink, with chairs scattered around. Pictures of students hung on the wall and there was even one with King and Jack. The caption below it read,''_Employees of the month.'' Hah? King worked here? Wonder why he quit. _

''_Helloooooo! Jack reporting!''_

She shook her head. ''I can see why.'' She finally got to the back of the room. Emina sat in her chair, drawing little bunnies on her desk. She looked up and smiled. ''Oh, you must be Sice! Kurasame told me about you.''

''He did...?'' Sice asked, disgusted.

Emina nodded. ''Yeah! He said you worked hard just to apply for a job! That's so cute!''

_Ugh, and she's my boss?_

''Anyway, you're hired! I don't interview people because it's a waste of time.'' She walked over to the drawer and took out a cap. ''Use this, okay sweetie?''

_This. Looks. Horrible. ''_Um, okay! Thanks.'' As she walked away, Sice rolled her eyes. ''Great, Mrs. Beautiful is the boss. Jack's my co-worker and...'' She stopped. ''I have to serve a school full of idiots.'' She sighed. ''What a day.''

* * *

After school ended, Sice rushed to the cafeteria. Jack made up some excuse about wanting to hang out with his band, so she had to tell Mrs. Emina. As she rushed through the cafeteria doors, she was surprised to see Emina standing there...unhappy? _When is she ever unhappy? _Sice thought to herself. _This must be bad._

''You're 9 minutes late.'' Emina said, tapping her foot. ''You know you're suppose to be here right after class.''

''I was on my way.'' Sice said. ''You know how Kurasame is.''

''And I'm suppose to believe that?''

_Wow, rude. _''Uh, I honestly don't know.''

''Well, whatever.'' Emina sighed. ''Get to work. Clean the dirty dishes and start on the pizza.''

''Pizza...?'' Sice asked. ''For tomorrow?''

Emina nodded. ''Yeah, quickly. Go.''

''Yes ma'am...'' Sice sighed. _How bothersome. _

Sice was able to cook 3 pizzas within 2 hours. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad, but she was a professional at this. _Maybe this wasn't a mistake after all. _

''Hellooooo Sice!''

Sice almost dropped the pizza. She angrily turned around and saw Jack, and his stupid smile. ''What!?'' She screamed.

Jack stepped back. ''Wow, why are you so angry?''

''I'm busy.'' She answered. ''And why are you 3 hours late?''

''I...uh..'' Jack scratched his head. ''Band practice, you know?''

Sice rolled her eyes at the excuse. ''Whatever. Just start working.''

Jack nodded. He went over to his locker and took out his uniform. ''Do you like this place so far?''

Sice shrugged. ''Who knows. If this gets me a little money, that's okay.''

''Same here. I actually want to buy a new drum set!"

''Really now?'' Sice asked, not really paying attention. ''Hows the band?''

''Great!'' Jack said, his stupid smile returning. ''We're making some new music now.''

''Oh.'' Sice answered. She sprinkled some cheese on the pizza. She reached into the container and took out some pepperoni. ''Jack, what are you doing?''

''Watching.'' He said. ''I already finished my job.''

''What?'' Sice asked. ''When?''

Jack smiled. He jumped onto the counter and sat down. ''Earlier. That's why Emina didn't get mad.''

Sice rolled her eyes. ''Whatever. Just help me get this pizza in the oven.''

Jack nodded. He walked over to the oven and opened it. ''All yours.''

She put the pizza in the oven. ''Mission accomplished.'' She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

''Already tired?'' Jack asked. ''That was fast.''

''Shut up.'' Sice said. She took off her uniform. ''I think I'm done.''

Jack looked at his watch. ''It's already 8:30!?'' He ran towards the door.

''Where are you going?'' Sice asked.

''Home. Our shift ends at 8:25.''

Sice laughed. ''What a weird time.'' She shoved her uniform into her locker. ''Time to go hooome!''

* * *

''Where were you yesterday, Sicey?'' Cinque asked.

Sice placed her backpack on the desk and sighed. ''Working.''

''Really?'' Seven asked, surprised. ''Where at?''

''In the cafeteria...'' Sice rolled her eyes. ''With Jack.''

''How much do they pay you?'' Deuce asked. ''Cause I want to work at the book store with Queen.''

Sice sat down in her seat. ''Hmm, they don't really tell you until the end of the week. But usually, I get paid $8 per hour.''

''Seriously?'' Cinque asked. ''That's alot! How long do you work for?"

She scratched her head. She didn't want to be asked such dumb questions. ''You count it. I start when school ends all the way until 8.''

Cater tapped her chin. ''So, like, 5 hours?''

Sice shrugged. ''Something like that.''

''Alright students.'' Kurasame said, walking into the room. ''It's time to begin class. Please take out your homework.''

_Crap! I forgot to do it! _She looked around. Even lazy Jack, got his stuff done. _Maybe I can do it real quick? _

She groaned. ''To much trouble.''

* * *

''Baaack to work!'' Jack cheered. ''It's going to be a big one!'' He shouted, as he opened the cafeteria doors.

Sice rolled her eyes. ''Please, we're only feeding a bunch of babies. Why do they want to go to this school anyway? It stinks.''

''Yes.'' Jack agreed. ''But it shaped so many futures!''

_What futures? _Sice thought. ''Well, we better make the chicken and stuff.''

Jack nodded. ''Yeah, it's in the fridge. I'll go get it.'' Jack started for the kitchen but stopped. ''Oh yeah. We have a little help. Some students from Class 3.''

''Class 3?'' Sice asked, irritated. ''Why them?''

Jack raised his eyebrows. ''Because they're the culinary class...? And half their food gets donated to us...? You didn't know this?''

Sice shook her head. ''No, duh.''

He shrugged. ''Well, whatever. You wait for them, and I'll get the stuff out.'' And with that, he diapered behind the doors.

Sice waited and waited and waited. Many precious minutes passed. Minutes that Sice could have saved for something fun. But no, here she was, waiting for stupid culinary students. She tapped her watch. ''35 minutes late!''

The doors suddenly burst opened. 3 students entered. They all carried boxes.

''Hellooo!'' A guy with red glasses greeted. Sice looked at him closely. _Glasses...oh boy. Looks annoying. _

Behind the weird red glasses boy was a girl with blue hair. Sice had seen her before and concluded that she was weird. She's always reading or studying in the libary. She's like the Queen of Class 3. ''Um, hello. My name is Yuki. Nice to meet you.''

''Ah, hey.'' Sice responded. She sighed. _Where's the last baby?_

''Sooooo sorry I'm late!'' The boy shouted. He burst through the doors and fell. The box ripped apart and the stuff inside flew everywhere. ''Ah!''

''Oh, so clumsy.'' Yuki sighed, rolling her eyes. ''Here, let me help.'' She leaned down and starting cleaning the mess.

''Heey, Jack!'' Sice shouted. ''They're here!''

''Oh boy!'' Jack burst through the doors and greeted them. ''Hello! I'm Jack, your boss!''

Sice looked at him. ''Are you crazy? I'm the boss!''

''Nah, I was here first.'' Jack countered. He ignored Sice's glare and turned his attention to the new workers. ''Nice to see you all here!''

The guy with the red glasses nodded. ''Yeah, I'm Toya.''

''I'm Yuki.''

''And I'm the awesome, talented cooker, Haku!'' The boy smiled.

Yuki laughed. ''Talented? Since when? You're always burning stuff.''

_Ouch. I could get use to her. _Sice thought.

Haku pouted. ''Aww, Yuki! So mean!" He turned back to Jack. ''So, anyway, are we going to do this?''

Jack nodded. ''Yeah, let's go in then.'' He led Haku and Toya into the kitchen. Yuki stayed behind and looked at Sice.

''Um, what?'' She asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' Yuki answered. ''Let's cook, okay?''

Sice scoffed. ''Whatever.''

* * *

Turns out, Sice was a great cook. She cooked the chicken perfectly, with no mistakes. Jack, Haku and Toya were amazed. Even Yuki, who claimed she was the best.

''Well, there's a new side of Sice you don't see everyday!'' Jack said, playfully hitting her in the shoulder.

''I will hurt you.'' Sice said.

Haku smiled. ''It's good. The little kiddies will love it.''

Sice scoffed. ''I hope so.''

''Well, we'll put it in the fridge.'' Haku told Toya and Yuki. ''Come on.''

As Toya and Haku gathered around the plate, Yuki stared at Sice. ''Good job...''

Sice grinned. ''Thank you. Now leave, you're bothering me.''

Yuki shook her head and smiled. As Toya, Haku and Yuki carried the chicken to the kitchen, Jack leaned on Sice's shoulder. ''Ah, you'll make a great cook, one day!''

Sice sighed. ''Leave me alone.''


	7. Big Sister Seven

Chapter 7.

~Seven~

_What a waste. _Seven had thought to herself. When she arrived in class that morning, she instantly felt annoyed.

Every year or so, Akademia holds a ''Big Sister or Big Brother'' program. Some students are recommended by teachers, or, some are forced. Surprisingly, Seven was recommended by most of Class 0. ''But why me?'' She had asked Kurasame.

''Because. We held a vote before you arrived. Most of the students picked you because you show signs of leadership.'' Kurasame had explained.

_Leadership? When? _She had thought. The only time she ever showed leadership was on the one field trip to Mi-Go. She was paired up with Cinque and Eight. Since she was the oldest, she was made the captain. Their group was sent into the forest. They had to find certain things before returning back to Akademia. When Eight suggested that they search a cave, Cinque grabbed onto Seven and begged not to go inside. She ignored Cinque's pleas and followed Eight's plans. Cinque was scared throughout the whole thing, so Seven allowed her to ride on her back. They were able to find the thing they were looking for, and Cinque and Eight recommended Seven for the Big Sister program, luckily, she doesn't know that they recommended her. ''I...'' She spoke. ''Who recommended me?''

''They didn't want to be named.'' Kurasame answered. ''But they are in your class.'' He walked back to his desk. ''But be happy they recommended you. They see great leadership in you.''

Seven sighed. She was annoyed yet...happy? Someone saw her as a leader, and that made her happy for some reason. She looked at the door, waiting for her classmates to come in. The first one was Cinque. ''Cinque!'' She shouted, grabbing onto her backpack. ''There you are!''

Cinque flinched. _U-Uh oh! What if she found out!? Eight's not here to protect me. Act natural Cinquey, you did a good thing! _''Hiya, Seven!'' She said.

_She's awfully cheerful. Heck, she's always happy. _''So, um, you know that Big Sister program is starting soon, right?''

''Yes! I do.'' _Uh oh, busted!_

''Are you okay?'' Seven asked. Cinque quickly brushed her hand over her face. Sure enough, she was sweating. _Bing, so it was you! _She wanted to say more but Kurasame cut her off.

''That's enough talking.'' He said. ''Do you classwork.''

Seven sighed and walked to her desk. _Okay, it's for sure Cinque. But who is the other one? _She watched as Class 0 arrived and settled in their seats. _Doesn't matter. One of them sees me as a leader. Of them! Maybe, of the world one day. _She smiled to herself.

* * *

''Welcome to the Big Sister and Big Brother program.'' Principal Izana said. ''I'm glad that most of you are here for your own reasons or because of teacher/students recommendations. Everyone, congratulate yourself!''

Everyone started clapping. Seven stayed in her seat, annoyed. ''I'm glad that most of you find this interesting!''

_Not if you were forced. _Seven thought. _And why did they have to hold this meeting in Class 0's classroom!? Its too small!_

''Now, before I go into assigning kids to you.'' Izana continued. ''I want to tell you the history of this program.''

_Yaaaaaaawn. _

Izana talked for hours. Seven thought this would be a quick, straight to the point meeting. But no, he talked on and on about the importance of being a roll model for a younger kid. ''And in conclusion, I'm happy all of you are doing this. We should teach the newer generation the way our teachers had taught us.'' He finished and everyone clapped.

Seven was already half asleep when he finished. Luckily, she didn't get in trouble with Kurasame, who was standing right there.

When the meeting finally finished, Kurasame and Izana stood near the exit handing people a paper. ''This paper is important.'' Izana said. ''It tells you who your kid is, and what room they are waiting for you!'' He handed the paper to the next person. ''Be sure to wake up before 6:30 and report here. I hope you guys don't have anything planned for Saturday.''

_Well, there's go my plan of doing absolutely nothing. _Seven thought to herself. As she approached the exit, Kurasame handed her the paper. ''Teach them well.'' He told her. ''You're smart, any kid would be lucky to have you as their Big Sister.''

_Is he hitting on me? Or was that a compliment? _Seven ignored her thoughts, grabbed the paper and headed straight to her room. She was tired, and didn't want to deal with anyone.

* * *

_Crap! Overslept!_

The clock read 6:35. Seven had to check twice to see if it was right. Sure enough, it was. She raced around her room, trying to find her uniform while at the same time brush her teeth, comb her hair and find her backpack. ''Ouch!'' She had accidentally brushed too hard. She reached down and picked up her backpack, which was hiding under the bed.

She stood in front of the mirror. ''Messy, but the kid better not mind.'' She said. ''Well, off I go!''

* * *

''Good morning everyone!'' Izana had said. As kids were gathering in the classroom, Seven had to push aside kids standing. ''I'm so glad you guys woke up early!"

_Yeah, yeah. Just let us meet our kids. _She sighed, sitting down in her seat. _And why is he so positive all the time?_

_''_I'm sure most of you are excited to meet your little wonders.'' He continued. ''But before you do, we need to set some rules.''

_Rules? We're just taking care of a kid...right? Not an animal. Unless the kid is half monkey, then that explains everything.._

''Rule 1!'' Izana said. ''Be nice. Don't tell your kid any lie or be mean. Be a nice older brother or sister.''

_Okay, okay. Go on. _

''Rule 2!'' He continued. ''Do whatever your siblings want. You guys want to bond, and if you can, eventually he or she will listen to you.''

_Uh no. That kid is following EVERYTHING I say._

Minutes passed. As Izana went on and on with the rules, Seven wrote everything down. She wasn't sure why, but if the kid was disobeying her, or being rude, Seven would show him these rules, and make him do push ups.

''And, all done!'' Izana said. ''Everyone, go forth! Be a good brother or sister to your sibling!'' As Izana concluded the meeting, Seven rushed out the door. For some reason, she was excited to see him/her. _I hope he smells nice at least. _She thought as she raced to Class 5, where her sibling awaited.

* * *

Seven was nervous and happy at the same time. She hoped her sibling would be a girl, that way she could teach her to be tough and not take anyone's business. But she also hoped it would be a boy, so she could be a dad and play catch with him or something. She waited outside Class 5's doors, scared to open it. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Much to her surprise, her little sibling was waiting for her.

''Hello. Are you Seven?''

''Yeah, I am. And you are?''

A girl, with black hair, and green eyes got up from her seat and approached Seven. She looked about 10. _Where is this kid from? _Seven thought. _From Mi-Go elementary?_

''I'm Yuna. Hello.'' She held out her hand.

Seven smiled and shook her hand. ''Hi, Yuna, I'm so glad that I'm your big sister!"

Yuna nodded. ''I know, it's so exciting!'' Yuna gasped and reached into her backpack. She took out a box. ''For you!''

Seven took the box and carefully looked it over. ''Um...what's this?''

''Open it and see.''

She opened the top and pulled out a...a...banana phone? She gave Yuna a look.

''Mr. Kurasame said we should give you guys something.'' Yuna explained, trying to hold in her giggles. ''At the elementary school, I'm top prankster!'' She started laughing.

_Oh great. _Seven sighed. _An annoying little sibling. What I always wanted. _

* * *

Seven brought Yuna to the cafeteria to eat. ''Here, eat up.'' She said. ''The food is free.''

''Really?'' Yuna asked. She looked around. ''Hmm, so many choice options.'' She said, sarcastically.

Seven sighed. ''I know, the only two options here are pizza and burgers.'' She walked over to the table and sat down. ''Just eat. Pick something.''

''I dislike pizza.''

''Then get the burger.''

''No! They hurt the cows!"

Seven rolled her eyes. _What a baby! _''Then go to the snack bar!''

''S-Snack bar?'' Yuna asked, interested.

Seven nodded. ''Yes, however.'' She got up. ''That food is not free. But whatever, let's go.'' She grabbed Yuna's shirt and dragged her to the snack bar. ''Here, hurry.''

Yuna carefully scanned the snacks. Her eyes sparkled when she spotted something. ''That!'' She pointed to cookies.

''Wow, you like cookies too?'' Seven asked taking a dollar out of her wallet.

Yuna laughed. ''Who doesn't like cookies? Honestly, I would eat it everyday if I could!''

_Hah, same. _

* * *

That night, Seven made space for Yuna on her couch. ''You're the worst.'' Yuna sighed.

Seven smiled. ''Yep! Good night!'' She turned off the lights. She quietly made her way back to her room and got into her comfy bed. As she slowly closed her eyes, she began to worry about Yuna.

_''Owiee! My back hurts!'' Yuna yelled._

_''Seven!'' Kurasame yelled. ''What's the meaning of this!?''_

_Seven shrugged. ''My dorm is too small for the little girl.'' She explained. ''So, she slept on the floor._

_''And...'' Yuna said, tears forming in her eyes. ''The floor was dusty! And I couldn't sleep because my back and legs started hurting!''_

_You liar! _

_''Seveeeen!'' Kurasame yelled. ''Detention forever!''_

Seven opened her eyes. ''Sheesh, better change it then.'' She ran to the living room, and turned on the lights. ''Hey, want to sleep in my bed?''

Yuna quickly got up. ''Please! It's too dark in here, and my back hurts!''

Seven rolled her eyes. ''Yeah, yeah.'' She pointed to her room. ''Come on.''

_Wow! This girl likes to be a hog! _Seven gave Yuna the corner part of her bed, but boy, she hogged up all the blankets. Seven was also hanging off the bed because Yuna took most of the space. _And why did she get all the pillows!?_

And worst of all, Yuna snored. Like REALLY loudly.

_Ugh! Seriously!? _Seven yelled in her mind. _She's like a boy!_

She looked at the clock. They went to sleep at 10:30, Yuna fell asleep right away, but Seven was still awake, at 12:00. _At least it's Friday. _She sighed, rolling to her side.

* * *

Despite Yuna snoring like a boy every night, and eating most of her food, Seven grew to love her, like a sister. That night, Yuna wanted to go shopping. Seven sat on her bed, ignoring Yuna's pleas. ''Come on please! You need a better wardrobe you know!"

Seven looked down at her clothes. ''Excuse me, but this is required here at this school.'' She looked back at Yuna. ''And what's wrong with my clothes?''

''Your underwear is sticking out!'' Yuna pointed.

Seven quickly covered herself. ''W-what! Why are you looking!?''

Suddenly, Yuna started laughing. ''Haha, you're really funny!''

Seven frowned. _Um, thanks?_

* * *

''Annnnnnd that's all! After 4 months, the Big Brother/ Big Sister program is complete~!'' Izana announced.

Seven sighed in her seat. ''Thank goodness!'' She glanced over at Yuna. She was crying. ''What's wrong?'' She asked. ''What, you want to spend more time with me?''

Yuna nodded. ''Y-Yes. You're cool! My older sister is sooo boring!''

_Well, a lot of kids love me for some reason. I don't know why. _''Boring? How so?''

''All she wants to talk about is shopping and clothes and stuff.'' Yuna said. She leaned back. ''I'm sick of it! You're cool!"

For once, ever since Yuna came along, Seven smiled.''Hah, thanks. I'm glad I had the honor to be your older sister.''

Yuna nodded. ''Y-Yeah.''

''Their bus will arrive at 3:00.'' Izana said, glancing at the clock. ''It's 1:30 now, so go out and do whatever you want.''

Yuna excitedly glanced at Seven. ''Can we go to the arcade? I bet I can beat you!''

_Hah! Not even Jack or Trey can beat me!_

''You're on.''


	8. Finding a Hobby

Chapter 8.

~Eight~

''Alright, class is dismissed. Everyone, be sure to finish up your projects!''

As Kurasame ended class, Eight stayed in his seat, in deep thought. He glanced over at Jack who was getting ready to leave class. _It's Friday...and once again, I have nothing to do. _He wanted to go hang with Jack, but he knew he had band practice on Fridays. So Eight was alone, again.

_Maybe I can get homework done? _He thought. _We have a project due Monday and I didn't start it yet. _He sighed. ''That's the last time Jack forces me to go play video games!''

''Eight?''

He turned around and saw Deuce, Cater and Queen, all carrying books. ''Do you have any plans?'' Queen asked.

Eight shook his head. ''No.''

''Well, want to study with us?'' Deuce asked. ''We started a study group!''

Eight looked at Cater. She gave him a I was forced to join by Kurasame look. He shrugged. _What else is new? _

''Ah, I think I'm just going to start on homework.'' He grabbed his bag and rushed to the exit.

''Heeeey, waitt!'' Cinque, who was waiting at the door, tackled Eight. She pinned him on the floor.

_She's strong! _Eight thought. _I NEVER want to get on her bad side! _

''Pleeeease, oh please, Eighty? Pleeeeease?''

''Why me? Why not Ace?''

''Ace is busy at the ranch.'' Queen explained. ''Him, Machina, Rem and King volunteer there every Friday.''

''King?'' Cater asked. ''How did that happen?''

Queen fixed her glasses. ''Well, turns out, he has a soft spot for chocobos.''

_Wow, tough guy on the outside. But total softy on the inside? Yeah, King is my idol. _''I have plans!''

''Oh?'' Cinque frowned. ''What plans?''

''I...I...uh, I have lessons at the karate dojo every Friday!''

''Ehh? Really? Since when?'' Cater asked.

Eight sighed. _Look at this mess. _''Uhh, yeah. In Mi-Go.''

''Really?'' Queen asked.

Eight nodded. ''Y-Yes. Oh.'' He looked at the clock. ''I better get going!" He gently pushed Cinque off him and got up. He flashed the girls a smile and left.

* * *

Eight traveled to Mi-Go that day in search of the karate dojo. The girls didn't believe him, so Cinque and Cater tagged along. Cinque was excited because she never traveled to Mi-Go before and wanted to check it out. And Cater was just handpicked and forced to go.

Luckily, he did some extra research and found a karate dojo. He even learned the owners name! A smile formed on his lips. _Maybe, karate can be my hobby! Yeah, I kinda like martial arts._ He turned around and looked at Cinque and Cater. Cinque moved slowly towards the shopping area and Cater stood there, drooling over the food stalls. Eight quickly ran over to Cinque and grabbed her hand. He walked over to Cater and grabbed her hand too. ''Let's go.'' And led them inside Mi-Go.

''Where are we going?'' Cinque asked. ''I'm kinda hungry.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Cater sighed.

''You girls get something to eat. I'm going to find the dojo!'' Eight let go of their hands. ''It's okay.''

''No.'' Cater said. She grabbed his hand. ''We need proof, remember? So bring us there, and then we'll go out.''

_Stubborn aren't we? _Eight sighed. He could never win an argument with Cater. He wasn't sure why. But whenever he talked to her...he felt nervous. With the other girls, he's normal. But with Cater...he gets all nervous. ''Fine. But aren't you guys hungry?''

''That can wait.'' Cater said, crossing her arms. ''Well, come on now.''

''Yeah, Eighty! Show us your teacher!'' Cinque started laughing. ''What if it's Mr. Kurasame?''

Cater's expression grew softer. ''Ooh! What if it is?'' She patted Eight's back. ''I feel sorry for you!''

He rolled his eyes. _Thankfully, it's not. _''W-Well, you'll see. Once we get there, he's a nice man.''

* * *

''322...323...'' Eight carefully read the signs of each building. He sighed. _It's 225. But where is it? I'm pretty sure it's real...it said so on the site!_

''Eighty?'' Cinque poked his back. ''Is that the karate dojo over there?''

Eight's eyes widen. _Dang! I was suppose to find it! _He looked at Cater's whose arms were crossed. _And why is she sooooo mad? _

''Eight...you...'' She started walking closer but was cut off by Cinque. ''No time for fighting!'' She pulled Cater away. ''Let's meet your teacher, Eighty!''

He smiled. ''Y-Yeah.'' He walked over to Cater and gave her a smile. She shrugged.

* * *

''And you are?'' The lady at the front desk asked.

It was after school but nobody was there. In fact, the dojo seemed to be closed.

''I'm Eight. And I'm here to see Mr...ah...'' He reached into his pocket and took out his ID. ''Mr. Wu!"

''Ah, are you his new student?'' The lady asked. ''Eight? That's weird, I thought your name was...''

''It's me!'' Eight said, cutting off the lady. ''Is...Mr. Wu here?''

The lady nodded. ''He's getting ready to teach. Better hurry!'' She open the door. ''He hates late students, remember?''

''Oh yeah.'' He started walking but stopped. ''Cinque, Cater, what are you guys going to do?''

''Eat!'' Cinque said. ''We'll just wait for you!'' She grabbed Cater's shirt and dragged her outside. ''See you in one hour, Eighty!''

Eight sighed. _Whew, they bought it. Cater looked really unhappy though. Did she...see right through me?_

''Hey...are you okay?'' The lady asked. ''Are those girls your girlfriends?''

''G-Girlfriends?'' Eight choked. ''N-No, you got it wrong lady, they're not my girlfriends!''

''Oh? So is that red hair girl your girlfriend?''

''Lady! Shhh!'' He gently pushed her aside. He was blushing, but of course the lady didn't see it.

* * *

The dojo was much smaller then Eight had imagined. On the computer, it looked bigger. But in reality, it was small. He took off his shoes and waited, with some other students for Mr. Wu.

To his surprise, Mr. Wu was an elderly old man. But he looked pretty buff...and kinda scary. Eight glanced at his classmates. They looked pretty tough too. Eight sighed. He was tiny compared to them, but maybe, he's stronger than he thinks. ''Hello students.'' He looked around. His eyes stopped at Eight. ''Seems like we have a new student. Introduce yourself, please.''

Eight got up. He looked at the other students and back at Mr. Wu. To be honest, he wasn't a good public speaker. His voice was low and quite, he was shaking. ''I'm...uh...Eight.''

''And where are you from, Eight?'' Mr. Wu asked.

''I'm from...Akademia.''

''Akademia...huh?'' Mr. Wu got up. He walked over to Eight and tapped his shoulder. ''Why, I used to go to school there! I think you and me will be great friends!''

_Great...friends...he says? _Eight started sweating.

* * *

''You take karate?'' Jack asked amazed. ''Wow, that sounds better then band practice to be honest!"

Trey nodded. ''Yeah, it's important to know self defense. For example, let's say you get stopped by a robber!''

''Anyway.'' Queen interrupted. ''And the teacher, Mr. Wu, used to go to school here? I wonder if he knows Mother.''

Eight shrugged. ''Doubt it. The guy is waaay older than mother, anyway.'' He faced forward in his desk and smiled. _Well, I sorta have a hobby now! I guess my Fridays are fun, now._

''Good morning students.'' Kurasame said. He walked over to his desk. ''I hope you used your weekend wisely. Because the projects are due!''

Eight froze in his seat. Well, he was busy with karate practice on Friday. He pretty much slept all day on Saturday and on Sunday...well, he went to Mi-Go with Jack and Trey. He had a busy weekend. Kurasame stood over his desk. ''Where's your project, Eight?"

''I...I...'' He flashed Kurasame a smile. ''I forgot!''

Kurasame sighed. ''That's unusual of you. Well, I guess it's goodbye to your good grade.''

''What else is new?'' He shrugged.


	9. The Toughest of Them All?

Chapter 9.

~Nine~

''Looks like I win, _again!'' _Nine smiled as he collected his reward. Today, instead of going to class, Nine managed to sneak away and go into the casino, under Akademia. Though he was underage, he managed to trick the stupid guard, who was sleeping. ''Pass all your money to me!''

''Hey kid!'' Someone growled. ''Aren't you too young to be here?''

His buddy nodded. ''Yeah, the age limit is 21 and up! Aren't you a teenager?''

Nine laughed. ''Do I look like a teen?" Then he looked down. His Class Zero uniform gave him away. ''I...uh...'' He thought for a minute. ''It's my sister's!"

''Do you have an ID?'' The man asked, stepping closer to Nine.

''I...left it in my room!" Nine lied. ''But I swear, I'm 21!''

The man crossed his arms. ''Why would you be wearing your sister's uniform? First off, the uniform would be too small, and second, you look too stupid for Class Zero!''

''What did you say?'' Nine asked. He started running towards the man with his fist raised. But luckily, the sleeping guard stopped him in time.

''I do not allow violence here.'' The guard said. ''I'm going to have to ask you to leave.''

''Tch!'' Nine picked up his money and rushed out the door. _Such idiots! That's the last time I go there! _He touched his cheek. He was bleeding. _How annoying._

* * *

Nine slowly made his way towards his room. He was tired, but sorta happy. He managed to beat two stupid grown men for their money. Though he always found a way into the casino without getting caught, it was the first time someone noticed his Class Zero uniform. He picked up his shirt and frowned. ''Stupid uniform. And sadly, it's the only clothes I own! I need to go buy some stuff...'' He stopped in front of his door. In the corner of his eye, he saw someone.

''Niiiiiiine!'' Jack yelled. He zoomed down the hallway and ran into Nine. Trey and Ace followed behind. ''Where were you today?'' He asked.

Nine pushed Jack off him and dusted his uniform. ''Ah, extra studying. Duh!''

''Really?'' Trey asked. ''Where?''

Nine scratched his head. ''Uh, Mother taught me. She's worried about me, after all.''

Ace nodded. ''Mother did the same with Sice not long ago. He's telling the truth.''

Trey drew his attention back to Nine. ''Anyway, here's today homework. Kurasame was surprised that you weren't there.''

''Aw, Mr. Mask missed me?'' Nine stuck out his tongue in disgust. ''I'm surprised he even noticed.''

''Well, he did talk about how quite the class was.'' Ace explained. ''Cinque was the first one to notice!''

Nine shrugged. ''She notices everything.'' He frowned. ''So, what's the real reason? Why are you guys here?"

Jack looked at Trey and Ace. Trey nodded. ''Errm, well, you see. They're holding a contest in the Arena...''

''So?''

''So...we thought that you might want to enter.'' Ace explained. ''All of the classes are going to participate.''

''And why me?'' Nine asked, clearly annoyed.

Jack stood up. ''Because, everyone knows you love fighting. And all of the other classes teases us. They say we're weak.''

Nine shrugged. ''Not my problem.''

''It is!'' Trey insisted. ''You're in the class, right? So, you're apart of this too!''

He rolled his eyes. Trey was so annoying sometimes. ''Fine. Since you babies are practically begging me.''

''He said yes!'' Jack shouted into the empty hallway.

The rest of Class Zero suddenly appeared in Nine's doorway. They were all carrying posters...with his face on it. ''Wooooo!'' Sice cheered. ''Get ready to kick the babies butt!''

''Yeah, show them that Class Zero is the toughest!'' Seven said.

''It is quite enjoyable.'' Queen said while cleaning her skirt. ''To see people hurt each other.''

Rem stared at her. ''Wow Queen, that's something new.'' She just shrugged.

Nine scoffed. ''You guys are ridiculous.'' He walked to his desk and sat down. ''So, when are sign ups?''

''Today.'' King said. ''Better hurry though.''

Eight nodded. ''Yeah. The lines are long, and it's one person from each class.''

Once again, Nine sighed. ''Again, why me? You would think King would be the strongest, right?''

He shook his head. ''No. I don't enjoy hurting people.''

''He's a total softy!" Cater cooed.

''Yeah, he wouldn't hurt anyone!'' Deuce added.

_Pathetic. _Nine shrugged. ''Well, we better get going then, right?''

Class Zero nodded. ''Yeah!'' They all shouted.

* * *

Sure enough, the lines were very long. Nine was surprised to see so many people there. It was as if, everyone from Akademia had signed up. Many people from different classes, maybe even different schools, stood in line, waiting for their turn. Nine, however, wasn't worried. He wanted to hurt a lot of people.

''Sheesh!'' Machina groaned. ''Can't the line go any faster?"

''Patience is important.'' Trey said. ''The best goes last.''

''I don't know about that.'' Jack commented. ''There's a lot of tough people here.''

''Man, going against your own classmate. Just who are you rooting for?" Ace asked.

Jack shrugged. ''I'm just here to enjoy the fighting!''

It took a while before they reached the front. But when they got there...

''Yes! Finally!'' Cinque shouted.

Class Zero got up from the floor and pushed Nine forward. He was annoyed yet happy. His classmates believed he was the strongest, and not just another idiot.

''Name please.'' The lady said.

''Uh, Nine. From Class Zero.''

The lady looked up. Her eyes were sparkling. ''Class Zero, eh? You guys are good on test scores, but I don't know about fighting.''

''What's that suppose to mean?'' Jack shouted.

The lady shrugged. ''I've heard a lot about you guys. But, be warned, lots of strong students sign up for this. If you die, you die. Some may even come out injured or, may never wake up. Are you ready for this?''

Nine nodded. ''I'm here to beat up some people, lady.''

The lady smiled. ''Well, okay then. You're going tomorrow. Better get ready, _sweetie.''_

Nine smiled confidently. ''You got it!'''

* * *

After Nine signed up, Trey, Queen and Eight decided train with him.

First up, was Eight.

''You're just fighting with your fist?'' Nine teased. ''Come on! Pick up a weapon!''

Eight frowned. He finished putting on his gloves. ''Don't underestimate me just because I don't have a weapon.'' He raised his fist. ''Ready?''

''Come at me!'' Nine grinned. He held his spear, tight in his hands. _Hopefully it's worth having this! I can't believe my father stole it! _Nine started charging towards Eight. But he stood there, frozen. ''Hah, not going to attack? Then I'm...!"

Eight managed to grab Nine by the leg and flip him over. Nine flinched in pain.

''Guess his karate lessons are really working.'' Queen commented.

Trey nodded. ''Yeah, he's always so excited to go there after school.''

''Don't go charging in on your enemies.'' Eight said. ''Observe them. Follow their every move. That way, you won't end up like that.''

''I'll kill you!'' Nine yelled. He bounced up and charged at Eight again.

Eight rolled his eyes. ''This will be a long day...''

* * *

_It's time. _After spending many hours with Trey, Eight and Queen, Nine managed to learn the secrets of battle. With his spear held high, he faced his first opponent.

A small little boy, from Class 1. ''Hah!'' Nine taunted. ''_This _is my challenge?''

''Don't underestimate him, idiot!'' Queen shouted.

Nine rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, yeah.'' He held his spear. ''Ready?''

The boy nodded. ''Yeah.'' The boy charged at Nine.

_Observe his movement...left...right...left! And, charge! _The boy attempted to hit Nine in his arm, but Nine countered him by hitting him in the leg. The boy fell over with a thud. The first round, belonged to Nine.

''YEAH!'' Class Zero cheered.

''That's our Niney for you!'' Cinque shouted.

Queen, for once, smiled. ''Guess our training really paid off.'' She poke Trey playfully.

''We'll see.'' He answered. ''This is only the beginning.''

Nine managed to quickly win every round. He ended up on top, and next, he was against the toughest opponent.

Mamoru. A guy from Mi-Go. Labeled the ''toughest'' in his class.

Nine held his spear high. He was ready, after beating 30 people, he was ready for anything.

But he felt light headed. He was sure he landed a hit on Mamoru, but somehow, he finished Nine, right there...

* * *

''Nine, Nine, wake up!"

''Please, you got to wake up!''

''Hey, idiot! Wake up!''

''Nine? Nine?''

Nine slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. ''Why am I in the...nurse's office?''

''You lost the finals.'' Ace admitted.

Cater nodded. ''Yeah, you went up against Mamoru Yamasaki. The toughest student in Mi-Go.''

''He wiped you out quick.'' Jack said. ''With one single blow!"

Sice glared at him. ''Shut up you.'' She looked at Nine, her expression grew softer. ''But anyway, good job.''

Nine sighed. ''Shoot, I let a bunch of babies beat me.''

''It's okay!"' Cinque shouted, she wrapped her tiny hands around Nine's neck. ''You did well! We're proud!''

''At least they won't tease us.'' Trey said. ''Class Zero is now known as the second strongest.''

''But that's not enough.'' Nine said. ''We need to be top!''

Queen put her hand on his shoulder. ''Calm down you idiot. We're already at top for test scores and stuff. We don't need to prove anything, to anyone.''

Eight nodded. ''Yeah, we're Class Zero after all!"

''Everyone wants to be us.'' Seven shrugged. ''Hah, fools.''

''Good job, Nine.'' Deuce smiled.

Nine closed his eyes. Even though he lost, he was happy. ''You guys are really stupid...you know?''

They all started laughing.


End file.
